


Last

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last night in Gryffindor Tower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal, 2003.

Remus stared up at the ceiling, breathing in silence and the faint remnants of feasting, Exploding Snap, and dungbombs. Though exhausted from the evening's festivities, he had no desire to sleep. The other boys were snoring through their last night in Gryffindor Tower; Remus wanted to remember it, from the darkness to the small, sad knot in his stomach. Seven years ago, he'd lain here in the darkness with the same inability to sleep, the same knot in his stomach. He missed his parents, and he was apprehensive about his future at Hogwarts. No one knew what he was, and he had been determined that no one should find out. Seven years ago, he'd been thinking of the same three boys he thought of tonight. James Potter, confident and well-known among the other first years; Sirius Black, equally well-known and twice as confident; and Peter Pettigrew, who was friendly to everyone. His best friends. Sirius, who was so much more.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw a hand slip through the curtains and part them slightly, and he turned his head in silent surprise. Sirius' eyes were intent and focused, and Remus watched wordlessly as his lips formed a silencing charm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Remus managed to say as the tall, strong body slid over his.  
  
Warm lips found his throat, while deliberate fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt. "What do you think?" Remus' breath moved into his lungs with quiet gasps of pleasure and left again in slow sighs of contentment as he lay under the comforting weight, unusually still as Sirius removed clothes, kissed, touched, and whispered. "This is it," he grinned. "My last chance to be ravished in the Tower."  
  
Remus laughed softly. "That sounds so sordid."  
  
"Care to make it so?"   
  
Remus raised one knee and rolled himself over Sirius, covering his friend's mouth with his own, whispering into it words like "last" and "love." Every plain of skin, every slope of muscle and ridge of bone - he'd mapped them out over the year, but never tired of exploring them. Sirius was a beautiful, untamed thing, and it was always a new thrill to claim him. "Mine," he couldn't help mumbling. And it made his heart pound, so he said it again.  
  
"Yours," Sirius said, arching up in submission. Or demand. Maybe they were the same. Sirius gasped and moaned with pleasure when Remus took him in his mouth, and Remus loved the sound of it.  _You see_ , he thought,  _there are advantages to belonging to me._  
  
Sirius gripped the bedclothes in a white-knuckled fist and slid desperate fingers through Remus' hair, holding onto both as if for dear life, using one to push himself closer, the other to pull Remus closer. Submitting, demanding, crying out when his body gave in to both. Remus smiled at him and loved him.  
  
"Want me, Remus," he said through short, labored breaths.   
  
Remus couldn't decide if it was a question, an order, or a statement of fact. He answered all three. "Yes, yes, yes." And he thought,  _Yes, there are advantages to belonging to you._  He spoke the familiar spell, proceeding with careful fingers before filling Sirius with himself, himself with Sirius. Ravished.  
  
After tomorrow, neither of them would ever see this room again. Remus found that he didn't care. He didn't care what rooms he would someday eat, talk, and sleep in, as long as his friends were with him, as long as Sirius' face was before him, below him, his.


End file.
